Unwavering Eyes
by Madymac
Summary: Sakura has finally started her first day of junior year. For her, Nothing has really changed. Especially her crush on the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is the most mysterious yet most attractive guy in school. For him, everything seems to be going smoothly, as usual. Except for this pink-haired girl that just keeps staring him down.


Sakura POV

It was only the first day of school and had already decided to give us a pop quiz to see where we were at in his AP Calculus class. I'm already a junior and I've been at this school for two years, and all two years have been the same old story.

I glanced to my right and saw his handsome profile once again. Sasuke Uchiha was the most mysterious and attractive guy at our school. Almost every girl would kill to even talk to him; however, I've never actually seen him associate with anyone other Naruto Uzumaki, his little partner in crime.

My eyes continued to wonder over to my right. He was leaning foward with his elbows propped onto his desk and hands folded in front of his face just below his eyes. My eyes traced is his jaw line all the way down from his left ear to the center of his face where his lips were. His hair was jet black and in its usual messy yet sexy style that highlighted the angles of his face perfectly.

I had almost every class with him since freshman year since both have had acceptional grades and took almost every advanced class. After two whole years of lusting over him as he passes by in the hallway and drooling over him in class, I was determined to talk to him. This year, I promised my self that I, Sakura Haruno will work up the courage to talk to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay class, put your pencils down and pass your paper to the front of the classroom," announced from his desk. I looked down at my paper and realized I only finished half the problems. 'Good thing isn't for a grade' I thought to myself. I passed my paper forward and glanced up at the clock. Only five minutes left till the bell rings.

I looked over at Sasuke again who was already glaring at everyone while they where passing their papers up. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I felt my face turn bright red and all of a sudden, the room became extremely hot. Did he really just catch me staring at him for the hundredth time? I mentally slapped my self for getting caught again. In the past two years he's probably caught me looking at him countless times.

He slowly turned his head and stared straight ahead towards the clock. I was STILL looking at him! I turned my head quickly and pretended to be really interested in fixing my skirt underneath my desk.

Sasuke POV

The bell was just about to ring until I felt this strange feeling. The feeling you get when... someone is...staring at you? I slowly turned to my left where I saw that same pink-haird girl looking at me. Her face immediately looked distressed and I could have sworn I saw her...blush? I mean don't get me wrong, Ive had girls all over me in the past few years and almost every turn I make in these hallways there's girls throwing themselves at me left and right.

Although, this pink-haired girl only seems to look at me? She's never actually talked to me or even seemed the least bit interested in me. Which in fact, annoys the he'll out of me. She annoys the hell out of me. Like why does she always have to fucking stare at me like that? Its not even like she ever tries to start a conversation, not that I would even want to talk to anyone. But I mean, she just stares. That's it. No annoying flip outs or yells like the other girls. She literally just stares.

I couldn't hall but feel that same feeling I always seem to get when she looks at me like that. I raised my eyebrow again at the feeling that was...flourishing inside me?

I slowly turned my head back to the clock and the feeling finally ceased. That's another why she always annoyed me. Every time she fucking looked at me or even walked by I got this strange feeling. Almost as if she made me somewhat nervous...and I hated that about her. In fact it drove me insane.

As soon as I saw her look down at her skirt from the corner of my eye, I slightly turned my head to look at her again. There she was, all anxious and nervous playing with the hem of her skirt as usual. I rolled my eyes at her and felt a small smirk creep upwards in the corners of my mouth.

I couldn't help but notice how her long pink hair highlighted her emerald eyes perfectly—wait...what am I thinking? I can't be fantasizing about this...this random girl I've never even talked to before! I mean she's so...odd? Always staring at me and ugh. I shook my head in disbelief and gathered my stuff because the bell FINALLY rung.

Sakura's POV

I practically sprinted out of the class room in embarrassment. I can't believe Sasuke caught staring at him AGAIN.

"Hey Sakura!"

I looked across the hallway to find Ino right by my locker waving me over to walk over to her. Ino Yamanaka was my absolute best friend. We've known each other ever since I can remember and always had each others back.

"Hey Ino, what's up?," I replied walking over to put some books in my locker.

"Well...'" She smiled

Oh Great. Here we go.

"There's this party tonight," she continued, "and I really really reallyyyy wanna go. Sakura pleaseeeeee come with me! It's Friday so you have all the rest of the weekend to study and do homework!"

Well, I mean I DID say this year would be different...and she does have a point about the homework and studying...and who knows maybe Sasuke will be there and maybe I'll finally get the chance to actually talk to him...

"Yeah sure, I'll go," I said simply.

"You...you will?"

"Um yeah haha why not?" I smiled.

"AWESOME! I'll pick you at 7:30!"

And before I could even manage to give an 'okay' she was gone telling every one of our other friends about the party. I laughed a bit to my self. Ino was always the social butterfly out of us two. Especially when we were little... Almost everyone made fun of me back then...I sighed and remembered the never ending nicknames of forehead girl...and billboard brow...Ino was the only one who stood up for me back then and eventually, thanks to her, I was able to come out of my shell and gain a lot more self confidence. It's because of that, that Ino is my best friend and I know she'll always have my back.

I finished putting away my books. Calculous was my last period so everyone was heading home now. I scanned the area, like I always do, to see if i can catch a glance of Sasuke who always seemed to walk by through here in order to get out of school.

But this time I couldn't find him? He was absolutely no where to be seen... And I KNOW he ALWAYS goes through this hall to get to his car. As soon as I turned the opposite way I saw exactly why he wasn't walking by. He was cornered by Karin at his locker. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand Karin. She was always all over Sasuke. Especially now that there's a party tonight, she's probably hounding him to go and hang out with her.

Karin was one of the bitchiest and most annoying girls in the school. Her bright red hair mixed with her high pitched voiced drove me crazy. I've never been able to understand why all these guy are all over her. I mean she's absolutely intolerable.

Sasuke POV

I walked out of the classroom and as soon as I did, I was bombarded with a dozen girls asking me if I was going to some party tonight... How annoying. I scowled at everyone and tried pushing my way through to get my locker. However, every time I glared or scowled at a girl they squealed even louder and followed with an 'omg Sasuke your so cool' was usually what they managed to say.

I finally got to my locker, but as soon as I put my hand on the lock I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that slithered around my neck. I turned around and to my inevitable surprise I saw Karin. Of course it was her. I rolled my eyes and waited for what she had to say this time.

"Sasuke what a coincidence running into you here!"

"This is my locker, Karin..." Obviously I'd be here...

"Oh is it now?," she acted astonished, "well I just wanted to swing by and make sure you were going to my party tonight."

Naruto will probably want to go to this party...he's always in the mood for a little free beer and some girls. Not that I minded either...but I really wasn't in the mood to be in the same atmosphere as Karin tonight.

"I suppose," I said seeming as though Naruto will drag me along anyways.

"Perfect!" She gasped, and with that she gave me a hug(which I didn't return) and walked away. "Good riddance," I whispered under my breathe.

I was finally able to get the last of my books out of my book bag and into my locker. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and sighed. As soon as I turned around I was greeted with another high pitched voice...

"HEY SASUKE!" But it wasn't a girl this time...it was Naruto.

"Sup loser," I answered.

"We going to the party tonight, man?" Naruto asked with his infamous grin.

"Well I assumed you were gonna drag me along anyways..."

"Awesome! I'll swing by your place at like 7:30," and with that he was off. He was always in some sort of rush after school...probably to leave. Typical Naruto, never giving a shit about his grades.

I headed toward the doors at the end of the hallway that leaded to the parking lot. Hopefully I can make it out without another interruption from an annoying fangirl. As I was rushing through I caught a glimpse of fluorescent pink hair out of the corner of my eye. There was no mistaking it. It was that same girl that always stared at me. I contemplated whether to look over and check of she was yet again looking at me.

I couldn't help my self, I casually turned my head to where the pink hair was. As I predicted, she was looking at me head on. That same feeling from earlier started at the pit of my stomach and spread through out my body. What the hell? Why does this always happen with her?

I turned my head back to look at the doors ahead of me. I'm just losing it. Maybe it's just the fact that when she looks at me, she makes it so blatantly obvious that it makes me feel awkward. I mean, that's the only logical reason to all this.


End file.
